The Power of Belief
by bluepixy13
Summary: The magic of Christmas gives Sarah a chance to reclaim her dreams.


**A.N. - **this year's contribution for the Winter/Christmas challenge on LFFL. It ended up being a much longer one-shot than expected, but I hope it's as enjoyable to read as I had writing it. Happy holidays everyone!

The Power of Belief

Sarah Williams had never been claustrophobic, even after running from Cleaners in a tight, underground tunnel. Yet now, all she could think about was finding the toy Toby had wanted for Christmas, and getting the hell out of the store. She was shoved and jostled as she made her way to the toy section, mentally crossing her fingers that the toy would still be available. The toy in question was a limited edition Harry Potter Lego set. Sarah was proud of the fact that his love of fantasy stemmed from her reading him stories. And as soon as he could read himself, he bought all sorts of fantasy books. At first, Karen wasn't too pleased about the development, but was reminded by Robert that Sarah had turned out just fine.

Sarah smugly grinned at that thought. She still had her head full of fantasies, only now, she designed them for a living. She'd gone to Cogswell Polytechnical, all the way across the country from her family, for college, and succeeded in procuring a B.A. in Game Design Art. After a couple of years and a lot of hard work, she'd created her own game. _Labyrinth_ was a best-seller in the role-playing genre right now, and it was all thanks to her experience that night... along with a certain attractive Goblin King. No, she couldn't think about that right now, she needed to focus on getting Toby's present. She pushed her way into the right isle, and immediately groaned. The shelves were barren. Despondent, she got back out of the packed store as quickly as possible. The only thing on her mind was the desire to get Toby a gift, and her mind wished it, along with a secret wish, into the void. So when she stepped outside to find herself alone in a clearing of woods, she was abruptly brought out of her thoughts. "This isn't the parking lot," she blurted.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events," she heard a masculine voice say.

She spun towards the voice, and gawked at the sight before her. Right away, she had known it wasn't _him_, though she had hoped so. Still, the man she faced was no human, as his pointed ears gave away the fact rather obviously. He was tall, with silvery-white hair which spilled out of the hood of his coat. The coat was a dark red fur and there was white fur trimming it, with black boots completing the ensemble. His face was angular, but not regal, and though there was a mirth about him, his blue eyes spoke of ages of wisdom. "Who are you? More importantly, where am I, and how did I get here?" she asked.

"As to the first question, I'm sure you'll figure that out shortly. Your second question is more important, I should think. I give you this answer; your belief brought you here."

The man was talking in circles, and the side of her which got easily irritated wondered if all magical beings spoke like this. Oh yes, magic was involved, but not the other man she would have expected who first brought magic into her life. As she was trying to work out how she could get answers, she heard a tinkle of bells. That's when she noticed the large, wooden sleigh, like something one could hire during this time of year for a ride in the countryside. Only, there weren't horses attached to this sleigh, but reindeer. Now she was struck dumb. As a child, she'd believed wholeheartedly in Santa Claus, never seeing him of course. Yet now, in her mid twenties, she had randomly found herself in his presence, and he wasn't at all what he should look like.

There was a merry twinkle in his eyes, a knowing that she'd put two and two together, as he bowed, telling her, "You can call me Nicholas."

"That's not a very elvish name," she remarked.

"I'm sure I had another name, long ago, that I can't remember." He inspected her curiously, stating, "I've never come across an adult who truly believes in ages. You must need something of great importance."

"I'm not sure it's so important, but I was trying to get my brother a gift, and haven't found anything yet."

"No, that's not it. However, I will help you with your brother, and perhaps the answer will reveal itself. Get in the sleigh."

Sarah laughed, almost giddily, as she entered the sleigh. It was piled with fur blankets, which she used to cover herself up. Nicholas told her to hang on as he got in front and grasped the reigns. She didn't even realize they were up in the air until she happened to look over the side and saw the town lights far below. He pulled the sleigh to a stop over her childhood home. "I'm going to deliver the gifts now, and there will be a special one from you to your brother. I'll be back soon."

Before she could protest, or ask why she was waiting, he was gone. Just as he promised, though, he was back quicker than she had anticipated. Finally, she asked him, "What do you intend for me to do?"

"You know, your realm isn't the only one I visit on this night. Would you like to go with me to see the others?"

"Will I need to stay in the sleigh the whole time?"

"It's probably best. Many of the realms are dangerous for mortals to visit. Still, something is telling me to take you with me."

How could she say no? It was the chance of a lifetime, to have a taste of magic in her life again. She agreed without hesitation.

It was everything she could have dreamed. There were realms of light, of darkness, of beauty, and of frightening things too. She wanted more. Nicholas called out to her, "This next realm is the last one before I take you home. I hope that I've given you what you need."

The thought that she would never know magic again after this filled her with a sense of loss she wasn't expecting. How could she go back to her normal life after this? "What's this next realm called?" she asked.

He scratched his chin at that, answering, "You know, I'm not sure it has a name that's widely accepted. I do know that the king of this realm is the only being whose power rivals mine. Thankfully, he doesn't use it for ill."

Now curious, Sarah climbed up to where she could peer over the front of the sleigh. The night was clear, and there was a bright moon, so she had a wonderful view when the maze began to stretch out under them. She gasped, "The Labyrinth!"

Nicholas looked back at her in surprise. "You know this realm?"

"Yes, I visited it once when I was fifteen. I made a terrible mistake, and had to fix it by solving the maze."

His eyes widened. "You're Sarah Williams."

"Yeah, but I thought you knew who I was. I mean, don't you know everyone's name?"

"Not when they find me as you did." A thoughtful look came into his eyes then. "Would you like to get out here?"

Now it was her turn to be caught off guard. "I- Won't he be mad at me if I do?"

Nicholas grinned. "Not with me around." He landed the sleigh, a surprising feat in the narrow streets of the Goblin City. There were decorations, Sarah noted, but they were muted in color. The wreaths were made of real trees, she realized, and there were no bright lights, only ribbons of burgundy and silver. Before the castle doors, there was a tall pine, also decorated with ribbon.

"I didn't know the Goblin King celebrated Christmas," she remarked.

Nicholas snorted, "It's not Christmas, it's Yule. You mortals do love to claim our holidays, but at least it keeps belief alive." He glanced back at Sarah, and said, "I think a change of outfit is necessary."

"What?" She asked confused, and then she felt a warmth envelope her. When the feeling was gone, she was startled to see she was wearing a silky black dress, tapering out at the waist, with emerald gems sewn onto it. Over that was a dark green, fur cloak, with silver fur trim. "Oh, it's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome." He knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Hoggle!" Sarah exclaimed, rushing to give him a hug.

"S-Sarah?" The befuddled dwarf asked. "What are you doing here?" Then he spotted Nicholas and said, "Oh, I see that elf brought you here. Figures. Come on in then, His Majesty is celebrating in the throne room."

As the small party moved through the castle, Sarah wrung her hands nervously. Despite Nicholas' assurances, she wasn't sure how receptive Jareth would be upon seeing her. "I'm sorry I stopped talking to you guys through the mirror," she told Hoggle. "I tried to put it all out of my mind, but the experience wouldn't leave me be."

"It's ok Sarah, we knew that you were growing up. You're mortal, so you're not supposed to believe in our world forever."

"Maybe not, but I still believed." They grew silent again as they reached the doors to the throne room. Sarah could hear music emanating from inside. In fact, it was singing. She could hear a cacophony of goblin voices, but over those, she heard a man's voice. It was the same voice she'd heard so long ago, telling her of Valentine evenings, and a thread of longing wove through her.

Nicholas went through the doors first, leaving Sarah frozen in a bundle of nerves. The music stopped. "Well, well," the Goblin King said, "if it isn't Nicholas, the gift giver. Welcome back, my friend." Sarah peeked through the door crack and saw him. She felt the intake of her breath. He was just as beautiful and tempting as she remembered. He was wearing casual clothes, for him, though the pants were still clingy, showing off his obvious assets. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Hello, my fine feathered friend," Nicholas replied. "Have we been up to much mischief this year?"

"About the same as usual," the Goblin King answered with a toothy grin. He turned to the goblins gathered, announcing, "Alright you lot, you know what to do. Wait patiently by the tree for your gifts. We'll be out shortly."

As soon as all the creatures were gone, Nicholas said, "I thought I'd give you your gift now, Your Majesty."

Sarah steeled herself, walking into the room. "Merry Christmas, Jareth."

Jareth stiffened, his gaze becoming guarded. His tongue clicked when he finally spoke. "Sarah. What brings you here to my kingdom again? Were your expectations not fulfilled upon your last visit?"

Sarah didn't rise to the bait. Funny how easily her ire was risen when she was younger. Now, however, she recognized deflection, his defense, and smiled softly. "I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind me visiting. That maybe we could have a clean slate?"

He began circling her. "And why should I grant you that selfish desire? Perhaps you're only using me to assuage some feeling of guilt."

"I do feel badly, but not for the reasons you suspect. I came here wanting to apologize, and hoping that you'd maybe forgive me."

His eyebrows rose. "Forgiveness? Do I look like a king who easily forgives, Sarah? You were a spoiled teenager who wished her brother away, demanded to have him back, caused chaos and destruction to my city, and rebuked my generous offer. Why should I allow you to come in here and relieve your desires to clear your heart of any wrongdoing, while I'm the one who suffered?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. Damn him for making this difficult! It was hard enough for her to admit any feelings to herself, let alone anyone else who wasn't her family. She had a hard time trusting others, and rightfully so. Still, he was practically crossing a line with his anger, and her heart beat out her brain in telling him off by confession. "Screw that! I came here to apologize, but you just want to be stubborn about it. Fine. You want to know the real reason I'm here, Jareth? I love you, I always have. There, now you can gloat over the fact that an idiot mortal fell for the mighty Goblin King, despite her winning his game. Enjoy your Christmas!" She turned to stomp out of the door, but was halted by two hands upon her shoulders.

She was spun round to face him. His eyes were dark and an emotion was in them that she couldn't place. "What did you say?" She found her mouth suddenly dry. His next words were spoken softly, yet there was power in them. "Tell me again."

There was no thought of hesitation, nor of lying. Despite the harshness he'd shown to her thus far, she instinctively knew this was her last chance. "I love you."

There was a moment of stillness, one where she held her breath. Would he rebuke her again? Then, he was kissing her. She felt like flying. It was magic, pure and simple. She felt him wrapping himself around her, cradling her as he deepened the kiss. "Finally, you said your right words," he whispered to her as he broke the kiss.

Sarah suddenly remembered they weren't alone, but when she turned around, Nicholas was gone. In his place was a sack of presents. "I guess we have to give these out to the goblins now," she laughed.

"They can wait a bit longer," Jareth purred, pulling her against his lean form. "I'd like to unwrap my gift." Heat blossomed within her as his fingers trailed over her body.

The goblins entertained themselves outside for a while before they started to wonder when their King would come. It wouldn't be until the next day, but they didn't know that.

Nicholas smiled as he got into his sleigh, saying to his reindeer, "I have a feeling I'll be attending a wedding by this time next year." A stray thought made him remark, "If the naming ceremony doesn't come first."


End file.
